You're my missing note
by amayamisaki
Summary: She's a pure soul who sees music in every corner. Her dreams are so big they span further than just the small town Cross Academy rests in. He is a creature of the night, who preys on blood in every dream. When he meets her, he never expected to be so intrigued in such an unordinary human girl.


The lines, were my life structure. I built my life upon the things set in place. I revolved myself in and around the things that I loved, and the things that I loathed. The notes were the ups and downs in my life. Sixteenth notes went by faster, much like the good things in life. Eighth notes lasted longer, very much like the sad things in life. At least, that's how it feels. The rests… were the peaceful silences that held the chilling absence of the beautiful melody. And that was how my life was functioning. I found joy in expressing my deepest feelings through the ivory keys of an instrument, rather than through my voice. I knew very well that I would more clearly express pain as well as happiness through notes. Through every phrase.

The first thirteen years of my life, I could say I played many pieces in major. Major keys were what I called "happy keys". The sound of the music always seemed joyful. Especially Mozart pieces. It made the sun shine on stormy days. It also made my family smile. My piano was always piled up with pieces in the happy keys. I would play them every day, for hours and hours. I was fourteen when those piles of pieces had sunk to the bottom of my music collection. I couldn't find heart to play them anymore. It was then that I had felt as if the sun would never shine again. There was no point in playing my happy pieces. It was useless. After all, how could someone be happy again after they're dear parents leave them?

"Ayame! Wake up, there's a letter on the table waiting for you!"

I groaned when my aunt's high voice cut sharply through my peaceful sleep. The sun stung my eyes, making it near impossible for me to open them. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to adjust my vision and laid there; sleep still lingering through my head.

"Ayame!"

I whined as I sat up, shaking my head in an attempt to stop the room from spinning and fading in and out. A letter was waiting for me? What? I climbed out of bed, slowly, kind of like a sloth too. I swayed back and forth as I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I was moving, and my muscles were functioning, but my brain was caught on one thing. A letter? What could it be? Who could it be from? Julliard? I didn't apply yet did I? Maybe I did. I don't even remember. Hah Julliard. I can dream. I brushed my teeth, silently laughing to myself for thinking such stupid thoughts. Foam from the toothpaste was building up on my lips and I laughed at just how ridiculous I looked. Hair disheveled, toothpaste mustache. Majestic. This was just the start I needed to my day.

"Ayame, took you long enough. Go read the letter on the table, it's for you," first thing my aunt said to me as I walked down the stairs. As if I didn't hear her the first time she screamed through my sleep.

"Is it from Julliard?" I asked lazily. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Curtis?" I tried, but gave up when she turned away to finish cooking breakfast. I sighed as I tore open the letter; not very gently either. I unfolded the neatly folded paper and began reading.

_Dear Misaki Ayame,_

_Based on records of your excellent academic achievements as well as your awards in your musical studies, Cross Academy has decided to offer you a place in our day class on a full scholarship for you to continue your studies until you have reached graduation. Your full scholarship will include a dorm, all your regular classes, a practice room with a grand piano as well as free classes with the head of our music department, graduated from the conservatory of music in Warsaw. Please take this offer into consideration and we look forward to your reply._

_Headmaster Cross_

I stared at the letter. I was a little dumbfounded. It was as if someone had been keeping track of all my problems and just dumped all the solutions onto me at once. 1. I wasn't rich. I worked as a piano teacher to pay expenses. 2. It had been hard to find a teacher that had enough education to boost me into music school. 3. I had an upright piano. This could not have been a coincidence.

"Ayame? What was the letter about?" my aunt asked me. I turned to her.

"Cross academy asked me to go there. They have a piano teacher that can teach me. Also a grand piano practice room. Oh yeah and its all free," I stated, so bluntly that I was sure my aunt couldn't process the information fast enough. The way she looked must've been what I looked like after I read that letter.

"Oh… So, are you going?" she asked me. God, this was awkward. Why did it seem like we had nothing to say to each other. Wouldn't family members usually squeal and hug? Or congratulate. Or since I was the one who got offered, shouldn't I have gasped and dramatically covered my mouth as I read the words? Guess I just wasn't that type of person. With a sigh, I replied to her earlier question.

"Yeah. Why not?"


End file.
